Second Chances
by Savy160
Summary: The story of how Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, Ted Kord, Ted Grant, and Arthur Curry became fathers. (Set in same universe as my Bat Bro series and Arrow Family story. Some of the chapters will be my personal AU.)
1. Chapter 1: An Archer's Arrow

**Second Chances**

**The story of how Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, and Arthur Curry became fathers. (Set in same universe as my Bat Bro series and Arrow Family story. Some of the chapters will be my personal AU.)**

**WARNING: This story contains abuse, suggestive themes, violence, and language.**

**I do not own DC or anything related (if I did, I'd be getting paid for writing this). **

**Chapter 1: An Archer's Arrow**

**Oliver's POV**

I looked up from my hand. A royal flush. There's no way I could lose. Ha! Take that, Bruce Wayne!

"Your move." I smugly reminded the man.

He scowled, still not putting his hand down on the table.

"Daddy?"

We both turned to see a little boy padding over to the billionaire. Instantly the playboy's hand was traded for the kid. I watched as he settled the child onto his knee. The kid rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." He whined as I cleared my throat. We do have a game to finish.

"I know, Dickie. We'll go in a minute. Okay?" The billionaire responded softly as the child nodded sleepily, leaning against the man's chest. "Alright, Oliver. Let's make this quick. I've got to go." he responded, laying his hand down on the table. And of course his hand was better than mine.

I scowled as I opened my checkbook. Damn. "You sure you can't stay for another game, Bruce?" I want to win my money back.

"No. It's past Dick's bedtime." He replied standing up with the little boy in his arms.

"Alright. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow when we continue the business plan."

He nodded curtly before taking his kid and leaving. I still have no idea why he adopted the kid in the first place anyway. Children can be such a burden and Bruce doesn't seem like the fatherly type.

After retrieving another beer from the bar, I headed for my bedroom. Looks like Batman won't be accompanying Green Arrow tonight. He's too busy playing Daddy.

**********Break**********

**Roy's POV**

I held my breath. One…Two…Three. Before allowing the arrow to brush past my fingers and impact the target. Yes! Bull's-eye!

"Didn't they take that thing away from you?"

I turned to find the biggest bully in Miss Rhine's foster home for boys standing behind me, along with his cronies. Doug Walsh.

"What do you want!" I demanded.

"How about your little toy there." He replied gesturing to my bow.

"No! It's mine!" I yelled, grasping my only possession tighter.

I watched in horror as he yanked my bow away from me as his followers held me back.

"Give it back!" I screamed as he rotated it in his hands.

He smiled darkly, before snapping the bow in half.

"Oops." He mockingly replied as I was shoved to the ground.

I sniffled looked at the broken bow before me as tears of anger dripped down my cheeks.

"Aww, the poor baby's crying!" the bully mocked.

Anger took over as I knocked him to the ground and began landing punches.

"What is going on out here?" Mrs. Rhine called and stepped outside.

"He hit me! He hit me!" Doug wailed.

She bent down and retrieved my bow. "Roy! I have told you to leave that thing alone! It's dangerous! And no one is going to want some kid who wants to play around with weapons! And I have warned you about the consequences of fighting!" she shouted.

Grabbing my broken bow from her hands, I ran. I ran and didn't stop. Tears of anger and pain stung the corners of my eyes. I didn't stop until I reached the woods on the outskirts of town. Reaching a meadow in the dense forest, I dropped to my knees and curled up; crying myself to sleep.

**********Break**********

**Oliver's POV**

I headed towards the dense woods. A criminal would have to escape in here. What a great way to spend my Friday night. The smell of smoke suddenly hit me. Oh shit! Forest fire!

Looking down from a cliff, I could see some kid crying for help in the middle of a clearing as the flames crept closer. Hold on, kid. I'm coming.

**********Break**********

**Roy's POV**

The flames slowly crept closer. I was shaking with fear. This is how Mom and Dad died. Fire is dangerous. Fire is deadly. Fire is a killer.

Hugging my knees, I sat frozen with fear. Help isn't coming. Miss Rhine is right. No one wants me. No one is coming to help me.

I was suddenly lifted from the ground. Am I flying? I glanced up to find a hand attached to my hoodie. Green Arrow! No way!

I was gently dropped onto the ground as I watched my hero draw an arrow and drive it straight into the cliff overlooking the meadow. Wow! The man's arm encircled my waist as I gripped him tightly. Seconds later, my feet left the ground and I found myself standing on the cliff. Wow!

"What were you doing down there!" the masked man shouted at me.

"I… I."

**Oliver's POV**

The kid stammered before bursting into tears. Damn.

"Hey, kid… okay, look. Don't cry… Please. I'm sorry… Look… What's your name?"

"Rrroy. Roy Harper." He sniffled.

"Alright... Look, Roy. You shouldn't be playing in a forest by yourself. You're like five-"

"I'm nine!"

"Nine… But, it's dangerous out there… what were you doing here anyway? Where are your parents?"

He started to cry again. Damn! What did I say this time?

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's okay, son. How about I take you back home?"

"I… I don't have one." He mumbled

What? "What about your parents?"

"They… they died." He whispered, still crying.

Damn. I really screwed up this time. "I'm sorry… what's that in your hand?"

Now the kid started to look scared as he shook his head. He quickly hid the object behind his back… okay? "What are you trying to hide?"

He sniffled before showing me an old handcrafted wooden bow that had been broken in half. Hmm, not a bad weapon. "Where did you get that?"

"It's mine… Brave Bow made it for me and… and they broke it… it was all I had left." He stammered before crying again.

Poor kid. "Hey. Don't cry. It can be fixed."

"It can?" he asked with a voice filled with hope as the tears stopped.

"Yeah… where do you live now?"

His hopeful smile vanished when he replied, "Miss Rhine's foster home for boys."

**********Break**********

I stole a glance at the kid in the passenger seat of my Arrow-Car. Not a bad looking kid. Red hair, freckles, emerald green eyes, and about normal sized for a nine-year old. He swiped at his eyes before returning his hands to grip his bow. Wonder if he can shoot?

I pulled over to his foster home and watched as his face fell. I walked beside him as we headed for the door. A middle aged woman answered the door. She looked like she had already been asleep. Did she even notice the kid was missing? Did she even care?

"Roy! What did you do! How dare you run away again!" the woman screamed, before yanking the bow out of his hands. "And I have told you to leave this thing along! Now go get in your bed!"

"But, what about dinner?" he asked timidly, eyeing his precious possession.

"You should have thought about that before! Now go!" she ordered pushing him inside.

She turned towards me and smiled like a snake. "I am so sorry about him. Kid's a little screwed up. That's why he'll never get adopted. He's a troublemaker…Thank you for bringing him back."

"Of course… and what are you going to do with that?" I asked, gesturing to the bow.

"Put it where it belongs. In the garbage."

"Allow me. I'll take care of it for you."

**********Break**********

I stared up at the ceiling. There was just something about that kid. I groaned as the sunshine burst through the windows. I didn't sleep at all last night. I yawned as I headed towards the kitchen. Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I couldn't help but stare at the broken bow in the corner.

Reaching for a phone, I dialed Bruce's number.

"This had better be important for waking me up." He growled, reassuring me of the fact that he was called the Dark Knight and not the Day Knight for a reason.

"Was it worth it? Getting your kid, I mean? Is it worth it?"

"Are you drunk again?"

**********Break**********

Knocking on the door, it was soon opened by Miss Rhine. She gaped at me before recovering. Dollar signs were practically forming in her eyes.

"Mr. Queen, can I help you?"

"I'm looking to adopt a child."

Minutes later, all of her boys were lined up before me, all except one. Before I could ask, the little red head came stumbling out. The bitch instantly glared at him.

Ignoring the others, I went to him and knelt down. The entire room was stunned.

"Hello. My name is Oliver Queen."

"I'm Roy. Roy Harper." He replied, somewhat in shock that I was talking to him.

"Mr. Queen, Roy is not exactly, well-" she broke off as I continued to ignore her.

"Roy, how would you like to leave this place for good?"

"Me? You… you actually want me?" he stammered.

**********Break**********

The kid's eyes opened in amazement as we approached my mansion.

"You… you live here?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Wow."

His eyes grew wider as I showed him around. He looked overwhelmed by the time we reached his room.

"Roy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Queen."

"You can call me, Ollie if you'd like."

"Um, okay."

"Now, Roy, if you ever need anything, you can come to me."

"For anything?"

"For anything."

**********Break**********

Cracking open the door to his room, I made sure he was okay. I'm sure he'll be okay by himself until I get back from patrol.

**********Break**********

**Roy's POV**

Fire. The suffocating smoke. The heat. The flames crawling closer. I sat frozen with fear as the flames crept closer consuming Mom, Dad, and Brave Bow. I am next.

I woke up crying. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Hugging my knees to my chest, I continued to cry. I swallowed the lump in my throat before crawling out of bed. Ollie did say I could go to him.

Sprinting towards the man's room, I silently opened his door and found the room to be empty. Where is he?

**********Break**********

**Dinah's POV**

Climbing the staircase, I pause. Is that crying I hear? Silently moving down the hallway, I can see a tiny figure crying at the entrance of the master bedroom. He's just a little boy. Poor thing.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry."

The poor thing practically jumps out of his skin as he whirls around to face me. I've scared him. Poor baby.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." I responded softly. "I'm Dinah Lance."

"I'm Roy… I'm sorry if I woke you up." He responded shyly.

"It's alright. You didn't wake me up. I just got in."

"Oh… Do you live here?"

"Not exactly. I'm Oliver's girlfriend."

"Oh... you're really pretty."

A small laugh escaped my lips as I smiled at him. "Thank you… Now, why are you crying, Roy?"

He dropped his gaze to the floor and slid his foot through the carpet. "I had a bad dream… and Ollie said that I could come to him if something went wrong when he adopted me this afternoon and now I can't find him."

Oliver adopted a child? For as long as I've known him, he's never been fond of children. Then the dumbass left the poor baby all alone. He's probably on patrol. Poor baby, left all alone.

"Well, I'm sure he's around here somewhere… How about we get a snack and you can tell me all about your dream. Okay?"

"Um, okay."

**********Break**********

**Oliver's POV**

Cracking open the door to his room, I found the room empty. Empty! Where is he? Practically running all over the mansion, I paused when I heard laughter coming from my kitchen. Laughter? Dinah? I thought she wasn't coming over this week.

As I rounded the corner, I could see Roy munching on a cookie at the bar and swinging his legs from the stool he was sitting on. Dinah was pouring him a glass of milk and telling him some story that had him laughing. Wait, Dinah can cook?

Walking into the kitchen, the smile from Dinah's face vanished as she stared me down. Am I in trouble?

"Roy, sweetheart, why don't you go on ahead to bed and I'll check in on you later, okay?" She asked before ruffling the boy's hair and kissing his cheek.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart." She replied and smiled at him before a glare was returned to me.

"Oliver! What were you thinking!" she yelled a soon he was upstairs.

"You look beautiful, my pretty bird." I complimented and slid my hands around her waist.

"You have exactly two seconds to take your hands off me!" she growled as I quickly let go. "How dare you leave him all alone! That poor baby had a nightmare and you weren't there! You did not even discuss this with me!"

"Dinah, I'm sorry. It's just there's something about that kid that I like. And I had to leave him alone! I had to go out on patrol. And he's nine! He can take care of himself!"

"Oliver, he's not something you can just ignore! You haven't even told him who you are! He talked for at least an hour about how Green Arrow is his hero! And now you're ignoring him! He's only nine! He's practically a baby! We will talk about this tomorrow after I take him shopping." She replied coldly before heading for the stairs.

"Shopping for what?" I called after her.

"Don't be an idiot, Oliver."

Oh, so now I'm an idiot? This just makes my day better. I followed her to my bedroom, but I stopped as soon as she blocked the doorway and turned to face me.

"And I would get started on that broken bow if I were you." She ordered before the door was slammed shut and locked… but, that's my room. Great. Now I'm an idiot who has to sleep on the couch, that has to fix a bow, and is going to have a very expensive credit card bill in the morning. Lucky me.

*********Break**********

"You spent three thousand dollars!" I exclaimed as she handed me my credit card bill.

"And it was worth it, right Roy?" Dinah replied, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Ollie! Look what Dinah got me!" he excitedly exclaimed pulling out a teddy bear.

A teddy bear? But, he's nine. Do nine year olds need teddy bears? "Um, that's nice." I replied before my cell phone rang.

"Dinah, I've got a meeting this afternoon. Can you watch him?"

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Sure."

**********Break**********

**Roy's POV**

"Dinah, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, baby?"

"Does Ollie hate me?" I blurted out.

"No. Of course not. Why would you think something like that?"

"He's never here." I whispered.

"Oh, baby. Ollie loves you and so do I."

"You do?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Of course, Roy… How about we get you some cookies before bedtime?"

"I can have another cookie before bed?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course you can, baby. You can have anything you want." She declared as she moved to get the cookie dough.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"How about you go on ahead and get a bath and get in your pajamas and the cookies will be done by the time you get out."

"Okay." I glumly replied before leaving to take my bath.

After I took my bath, I changed into my Green Arrow pajamas and headed back downstairs.

"I don't know where he keeps it!"

Dinah? Dinah!

I could see her arguing with a couple of men dressed in black with guns. One of them reached out and slapped her across the face.

"I don't have time for your games bitch! Where does he keep the money?"

"Dinah! Leave her alone!" I screamed, running towards them only to have a hand wrap around my waist and lift me up into the air.

"Roy!" she screamed as I struggled against the man holding me.

"Dinah! Help!"

"Let him go! He's just a little boy!" she pleaded.

"Tell us where the money is and you can have the brat back."

"I. Don't. Know."

**********Break**********

**Oliver's POV**

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone.

"Ollie-" Dinah screamed over the phone.

"Dinah! What is it? What's wrong?" I called into the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Queen. Your woman is a bit busy at the moment." An unknown voice stated.

"Who the Hell is this! Put her back on the phone!"

"I suggest you change your tone or you'll be finding pieces of her and your little brat." the voice threatened as I clenched my teeth. They have Dinah and Roy.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Five million dollars for the woman and five million dollars for the boy in unmarked twenties."

"Fine… I want to talk to them!"

"When we get the money, you can talk to them all you want. Now, this is how you'll make the drop-"

**********Break**********

**Roy's POV**

"You won't get away with this! Green Arrow will stop you!" I yelled as Dinah pulled me back to her side.

"Shut up, brat!" the man guarding us threatened.

"Make me!" I bantered as he raised his hand.

"Don't! He's only a child!" Dinah hissed.

"Then I'd suggest you keep him quiet!" The man yelled.

I can't wait until Green Arrow gets here. He's like the best superhero ever! He's amazing! And this is like the worst bad guy hideout ever! An old hay barn! I hate the smell of hay!

I watched the man light a cigarette.

"You shouldn't do that. It's dangerous."

"Shut up kid!"

I glared back up at him, only to catch a shadow moving across the roof of the barn. Green Arrow! He's here!

The man's radio crackled a voice said, "Queen's a no show. Kill them."

Before anything could happen, the Emerald Archer appeared and knocked the guy out.

"Run!" he shouted as a couple more of the men entered carrying guns.

Dinah grabbed me by the hand and we ran out of the barn. I glanced back behind me to see smoke coming from the barn… That man's cigarette!

"Dinah!" I screamed as she gasped.

She bent down to my level and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Roy. Listen to me. I have to help Green Arrow. I need you to stay right here and I'll be right back." she ordered before kissing my forehead and running back towards the burning barn.

But, that's what my dad said the night he died. He said he'd be right back and the fire took him like it took Mom years before… No!

Be fearless, Roy. Be like Dad was, be like Brave Bow was… be like Green Arrow is.

**********Break**********

**Oliver's POV**

Dinah! A wooden beam fell, trapping her beneath it. I could see her unconscious form as the flames crept closer to her. Hold on, Pretty Bird.

Before I could reach her, a fist impacted my cheek, causing me to lose my bow. Soon I was pinned to the floor with a man trying to drive a knife into my heart. I clenched my teeth as we fought for the upper hand.

My eyes widen as an arrow suddenly impacted the man's hand. He dropped the knife as he screamed in pain. I quickly knocked him off of me and looked to find Roy holding my bow… Roy? Roy!

Jumping up, I hurried towards Dinah and pushed the beam off of her before taking her into my arms.

"Roy!" I yelled as he appeared beside me.

"Go!" I yelled.

**********Break**********

**Roy's POV**

I looked around in amazement at the Arrow Cave. Wow! This is so cool! But, I quickly returned my attention to Dinah as she started to wake up.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked as Green Arrow nodded.

"She'll be fine." he replied moving away from her.

"Roy, I have something for you."

My widened as he held out my bow.

"You fixed it! You fixed it!" I yelled.

"Roy, there's something I need to tell you." He replied, peeling off my mask.

**Ollie's POV**

"You… You're Green Arrow?" he stuttered in shock.

"I am, Roy. It's me, Ollie." I replied to his shocked face.

He suddenly smiled as he hugged me.

"You're like the best superhero ever! I know Green Arrow! You're Green Arrow!"

"I know you're excited, but there are a few rules-"

"Can I drive the Arrowcar? Can I be your partner? Do I get my own costume? Can it be red? Can I have my own custom bow-" he blurted out as my eyes widened in shock.

Oh God, who gave him sugar?

**********Break**********

"Just breathe. Keep it leveled with your target." I ordered as Roy aimed at the target.

"Like this?" he asked as I nodded.

He took a deep breath before he released the arrow. My mouth nearly fell open as he succeeded in splitting the arrow I had shot just moments ago.

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazement as he shrugged a smirk spread across his face.

I ruffled his red hair as he smiled up at me.

"Shall we go again?"

His smile widened.

"Winner gets to drive the Arrow Car!" he yelled.

"Not happening."

"But, Dad!"

Dad? I looked down at him in amazement as he looked up at me in shock as if the word had slipped out.

"No buts… son."


	2. Chapter 2: A Lantern's Light

**Chapter 2: A Lantern's Light**

**Kyle's POV**

"What do you think?" I asked, showing my work to my assistant, Terry Berg.

"Kyle, it's amazing!" he exclaimed as I smiled.

"Thanks, man… I guess that's it for tonight."

"Yeah. I need to be getting home anyway." He replied as I flipped the lights off and locked the door. "Bye Kyle!" he called.

"Bye Terry!" I called as we headed off in separate directions.

I pulled my hoodie a little closer to my face as I headed out into the night air.

I nearly fell flat on my face as something magically appeared before me… Holy shit! Is that an alien! Oh my God!

The creature pressed something into my hand before muttering, "You will have to do."

I stared at the… ring? What? I looked back up to find the creature to have disappeared. What just happened? I'm so confused right now.

"Oh man... I think my life just got a lot more complicated."

**Hal's POV**

I quickly pulled my shirt on. Carol will kill me if I'm late for another date.

"Hal."

I nearly jumped as I turned to find John Stewart standing directly behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ganthet made another ring." He stated.

"And that matters to me because?"

"Because, you have been chosen to train the boy."

"What!" I exclaimed as he moved towards the door and opened it to reveal a teenager, fidgeting nervously.

"This is Kyle Rayner. He was chosen by Ganthet. You shall be his mentor and train him."

"What! But, John. You're in charge-"

"I'm needed elsewhere. Everything's already been setup. The boy is yours to train. Unfortunately, you're the only one available." He replied before turning to the kid. "Kyle, this is your new mentor. Meet Hal Jordan."

"John, I can't-"

"It's already been decided. Here." He said, thrusting several papers into my hand. "If anyone asks, you're his guardian."

"Guardian!"

"It's only temporary… Bring him to Oa in a few days." He ordered before turning back to the kid. "Kyle, be good, listen to what Hal tells you. I'll see you in a few days." He said before leaving the two of us alone.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room."

He followed me to my spare bedroom.

"Well, this is the guest room, I guess. I normally don't get too many visitors." I said, showing the kid inside as he dropped his gear onto the bed.

"So… Kyle, how old are you?" I asked as the teen awkwardly took a seat on the bed and looked up at me.

"Seventeen."

"Okay… Do you need to call your parents and tell them you're okay?"

His gaze dropped to the carpet before whispering, "I don't have any."

"Sorry… Who takes care of you?"

"No one. My dad walked out on us when I was three and my mom… she passed away right before I turned seventeen."

"Then how did you-"

"I got a fake id and occasionally stay with friends. But, I do have a job."

"Where do you work?"

"I work for Feast Magazine. I'm a graphic artist."

Uh huh. He likes art, so he makes no money and has no real career. "That's cool… I'm a test pilot."

"Flying's cool, I guess."

"You've never flown before?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Why did he pick me? I never asked for this." The kid whispered.

"Technically, none of us actually choose this life… it choses us."

"But, why?"

"You were thought to be worthy of it… Just remember one thing."

"What?"

"Fear is your greatest enemy and your greatest weakness. Now, I have a date that you've already made me late for."

**********Break**********

"Carol, I just can't-"

"Hal, I think it's a good thing."

"I can't take care of a kid. I hate kids." I whined.

"It'll be good for you. It'll teach you responsibility. Maybe you'll start thinking about someone other than yourself."

"But-"

"It's not like it's permanent. He's leaving the moment you're done training him, right?"

"Yeah, but-" I replied as she sighed.

"Then I see no problem. It's just for a little while. Besides, it's probably for the best." She replied.

"Fine. it's not like it's permanent. The moment he's finished training, I never have to deal with him again."

"Your choice." She replied before straddling my waist. "Now, let's talk about something else."

Gently pushing her off of me, I climbed on top of her. "Let's not talk at all."

**********Break**********

**Kyle's POV**

"Remember, you're ring belongs to you. You have the power to call it back." Hal stated as he held my ring in his hand. "Call it back."

"What? I just say here ringy ringy?"

He sighed before saying, "Use your mind."

I concentrated as the ring flew from his outstretched palm and slid onto my finger.

"It worked!" I exclaimed.

"Now put it on and do what I do...In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!"

I watched in amazement as Hal transformed. This is freaking awesome!

"Now you."

"Um… In lightest day, something night-"

"Start over."

"Can you say it one more time?"

"You need to take this seriously!"

"I'm trying! I just… I just need a break, okay?"

Pushing past him, I walked outside and took a seat on the steps. It wasn't about half a minute before he sat down beside me.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

I looked down at the ring on my finger. "A Green Lantern's supposed to be fearless… I just don't know if I can." I whispered.

He sighed before saying, "When I was given my ring, I didn't think I could do it either."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. It wasn't until someone very close to me gave me the courage I needed. Long story short, you can do this."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I did it… Come on, we're taking a break."

"Where are we going?"

"To meet some friends of mine from Oa."

"You have friends?" I asked in surprise.

**********Break**********

"Welcome to Oa." Hal stated as we landed on the planet.

I stared in awe at the sight of aliens, futuristic buildings, and Green Lanterns.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It lies in the center of the galaxy. The Guardians are in charge here and we use it as our headquarters… Over there is the meeting hall and that's the central power battery-"

"Does it supply power to all the Lanterns?"

"No, we use it as a flashlight." He sarcastically replied before continuing. "Down there is the foundry. It's where the rings and the lanterns are made from willpower. That's Memorial Hall; where tribute is paid to those that have fallen-"

"What's that over there?" I asked, pointing to a dome like structure.

"The Inner Sanctuary. Unless, they call for you, you won't be going in there. But, we will be going to the Hazard Simulation Facility."

"What's that for?"

"Training." He replied as we approached the course.

I looked around in amazement at the training courses.

"Okay. You stay here and Kilowog will be here soon." Hal stated.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he turned to leave.

"Relax kid. I'll catch up with you later." He replied before leaving.

I looked up at the enormous alien approaching me.

"You must be the new kid." It stated as I nodded.

"I'm Kilowog, your drill sergeant."

"I'm Kyle." I replied.

"Ready to get started?"

"Um, okay?"

**********Break**********

**Hal's POV**

Walking into the dining hall, I could see John Stewart, Alan Scott, and Guy Gardner.

"How's Kyle?" John asked as I walked up to them.

"He's fine." I replied.

"Lose him already, Hal?" Guy scoffed as I crossed my arms.

"No. He's with Kilowog." I replied as they stood.

"Then let's see what you've managed to show him." Guy smirked.

The four of us headed to the Hazard Simulation Facility and arrived just in time to see Kilowog and Kyle finishing up.

"How was he?" I asked as Kilowog shrugged.

"Not bad, poozer. Not bad at all." He responded, slapping Kyle on the back as the kid nearly fell over from the force.

"Good… Kyle, this is Alan Scott, Guy Gardner and you already know John."

**Kyle's POV**

"It's nice to meet you all." I stated.

Soon, Alan, John, and Hal were talking as Guy walked over to me.

"So kid, it's too bad that we didn't get to see you in action… So, how about have a little friendly one on one battle?"

"I don't know. Hal said-"

"What? Did he tell you to brush your teeth every night before bedtime and not to talk to strangers?"

"No, but-"

"Then what? You too much of a wimp to fight?"

"No, but-"

"Then let's go. I'm not gonna hurt you… much."

** Hal's POV**

Alan, John, and I stood on the observation deck and watched as Kyle and Guy faced each other. Come on, kid.

"Hey kid, you ever seen Red Dawn?" Guy yelled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause… Wolverines!" he yelled, unleashing a pack of the green beasts.

Kyle quickly put up an energy shield and managed to block Guy's attack. Guy called off his wolverines as Kyle unleashed his attack.

We all watched in amazement as he conjured the Batmobile and sent it crashing through Guy's defenses and came to stop right on top of Guy.

John and Alan broke the silence as they busted out laughing. "Kyle ran Guy over with the Batmobile!"

Batman? Seriously? Yet, I couldn't help but to smile.

"Rayner, the Guardians have called for you." Kilowog stated, flying over to us.

**********Break**********

**Kyle's POV**

I walked into a circular room with the Guardians all sitting on these enormous pedestal structures.

"Lantern Rayner, welcome." one of them stated as I turned to face him.

immediately, I recognized him as the one who gave me the ring.

"Um, hi?" I replied as they swapped glances and began murmuring.

"Ganthet, you chose a child?" one of them scoffed.

"No. He will be the greatest of them all. Young Rayner is destined for greatness." Ganthet stated.

Me? Greatness? What?

*********Break**********

"Psst, Kyle."

"What Terry?" I asked, looking up from my design.

"Um, there's a guy here to see you and he's so hot. He looks like Ryan Reynolds." He stated dreamily as I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?" I replied as Hal walked through the door.

"Kyle, I need to talk to you."

"Okay… Terry, this is… um, my... um, guardian?"

I watched as Terry shook Hal's hand and smiled. God, help me.

"Terry, can you give us a minute?" I asked as Terry excused himself and left, making sure to check out Hal's ass on the way out.

"Hal, what are you doing here?"

"I have a limited amount of time to train you and we need to get started."

"But, I'm working."

"You were supposed to have left forty-seven minutes ago." He sharply replied as I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't finished with my design."

"You can color tomorrow, Kyle. Get up. We're leaving." He ordered as he headed for the door.

"You're not the boss of me." I muttered under my breath as he sharply turned around.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I growled, grabbing my jacket.

"See you tomorrow, Terry." I called as he waved.

I locked the door behind me before falling into step beside Hal.

"So, is that boy your… well, um-"

"He's my assistant and friend… I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend."

"Just asking… So, who are you dating?"

"Her name's Alex. She's a photographer. We've been together for a while."

"That's nice… Do I really look like Ryan Reynolds?"

**********Break**********

**Hal's POV**

"Kyle-" I stated, opening the door to his room as he quickly hid something beneath the sheets.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Nothing! And can you please knock!"

I quickly pulled a Batman comic book out from under his sheets.

"Really? You're reading about that vampire?"

"Batman's awesome!"

"You're supposed to be learning your ring!"

"Five more minutes?" he pleaded, reaching for the comic as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But, you'd better be working on your ring when I come back in here." I ordered as he flipped the book back open.

"Will you take me to meet the Justice League?"

"No. You have four minutes left."

As I left, I heard mutter something about me being a "fun sucker."

**********Break**********

**Kyle's POV**

"Kyle, can we talk for a minute?" Terry asked as I locked the door to the office.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"David and I had a fight… Is something wrong with me?" he whispered as I shook my head.

"Come on Terry. Don't think like that. Just give it time. David will come around."

"You think so?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, man. You're a great guy. David's lucky to have you." I replied as he smiled.

"Thanks Kyle. You're a great guy… even if your butt's not that great."

I looked at him in shock before saying, "You wound me, sir. I have a magnificent tuckus!"

He laughed as we continued walking down the alley. We stopped as five thugs from a local gang stepped in our path.

"Aww, aren't the little faggots so cute together?" one of them asked as Terry took a step closer to me.

"Back off!" I threatened as they laughed.

"Start with the blonde." The leader ordered as I was slammed into the alley wall by two of them.

"Get off him!" I screamed as they started beating Terry.

I watched as they landed blow after blow on him as Terry started screaing in pain… I have to do something!

I struggled against the two holding me before looking at the ring and muttering, "In brightest day, in blackest-"

I stopped as a green flash of light removed the thugs holding me down and the ones on Terry. The gang quickly scattered as Hal gave me a pissed look before picking Terry up.

"Go home!" he ordered.

**********Break**********

**Kyle's POV**

"Is Terry going to be okay?" I asked as Hal entered the apartment.

"He'll live… What in the Hell we're you planning on doing!" Hal shouted.

"I had to do something! We were jumped and they were hurting him! I could have used the ring-"

"I've told you that the ring is not a toy!"

"I know that! I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!" I yelled.

"Do you want everyone to learn your identity! Do you even realize that someone might have been watching you! Your stupid ass could have been killed!"

"I didn't know! I couldn't let them hurt Terry! It's wrong!"

"It's not your job, Kyle! The ring is not your toy and it gives you no right to use it just because some gay kid's getting picked on!"

"If I can't use it to help people then what's the point of even having it!" I yelled back at him. "I didn't ask for this! If your so damn perfect then you keep it!" I screamed as I threw the ring across the room before heading for the door.

"Where the Hell do you think you're going!"

"Away from you!" I screamed, slamming the door behind me.

I let out a scream of frustration as I walked away from the apartment. Who does he think he is? He's not the boss of me.

"It must be hard to be a teenager these days." A dark voice stated.

My eyes widened as a yellow light snaked its way around my body, pinning my arms to my sides and binding my hands behind my back.

"Hal! He-" I screamed before a pink hand covered my mouth.

"Silence!" he ordered. "So this is the new Lantern chosen by Ganthet… Why would he choose you? Why would he choose a child? What kind of Lantern throws his ring away? No matter, let's see what you're made of."

My eyes grew wide as he opened a wormhole and forced me inside. He released me as my body collided with hard concrete. I clenched my teeth to stop a painful yelp from coming out. I could see that we were in an airplane hangar? Lady Carol was written on the side of the plane. Getting to my feet, I looked up to find a pink alien in a yellow uniform hovering over me.

"Sinestro!"

"So, you have heard of me?" he asked.

"You're supposed to be in the Sciencells."

He rolled his eyes as he replied, "I escaped."

"The Green Lanterns are going to stop you and put you back where you belong!" I shouted as he laughed.

"They can try." He growled before slamming me into the wall of the hangar with an energy beam.

I gasped for breath as I fell to the ground. I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face as I tried to stand.

"I am not afraid of you!" I yelled.

"You should be."

Another yellow energy beam shot out and wrapped itself around my waist before dragging me over to him. My hair was yanked back as I was pressed against him. A glowing yellow knife appeared at my throat.

"I know you're here, Jordan." Sinestro growled as Hal appeared.

"Let the kid go, Sinestro!"

"Hand over your ring."

"Don't!" I yelled, only to have the knife press deeper into the throat, drawing blood.

"Sinestro! Stop!" Hal yelled as he took a step closer.

I could see two rings on Hal's finger… that means one of them is mine. Slowly I lifted my hand as I closed my eyes. Concentrate, Kyle. Concentrate.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!"

I elbowed him in the ribs as the ring appeared on my finger. He released me as Hal shot an energy beam at him and succeeded in knocking him into a wall. I quickly moved until I was beside Hal and raised my ring, creating a shield as Sinestro shot energy beams at us.

It wasn't long before we were joined by Alan Scott, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner. We quickly formed a circle around Sinestro as he started laughing.

"Nowhere to go! Surrender now!" John called out as he shook his head.

"In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like his powers, Sinestro's might!" he screamed as a bright yellow light engulfed the room.

When we were finally able to see, he was gone.

"We'll report back to the Guardians." John stated before he, Alan, and Guy left us alone.

I walked over to Hal as he glared at me through his mask. Before we could speak, the hangar doors opened and a woman stepped inside.

"What the Hell happened to my plane!" she screamed as Hal paled.

I quickly shot a glance at the smoking, charred remains of the plane. Uh oh.

"Carol… I can replace it?" he responded as she shot him a death glare.

"You couldn't afford it! I know! I sign your paycheck!" she yelled as I watched them before she turned to me. "This the kid?"

"Yeah, this is Kyle. Kyle, this is Carol, my girlfriend/boss."

I waved as she groaned.

"Do I want to know what happened?" she asked as we shook our heads.

**********Break**********

**Hal's POV**

He winced as I cleaned out his cuts. At least the cut on his neck's not that bad.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay… I'm sorry, Hal."

"For what?"

"I left my ring here. I got kidnapped. I almost got us killed. Sinestro got away. I got you into trouble with your girlfriend." He glumly replied.

"Kyle, you're probably not going to believe me when I tell you, but you did good today. You held your own without the ring. You didn't let fear in. You did good today kid… I'm proud of you."

"Really?" He asked in shock.

I nodded as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"It's late. You'd better go to bed."

"Um, could we just stay up for a little bit longer?"

"I guess." I replied, flicking the TV on.

About an hour later, I could barely keep my eyes open. Something soon hit my shoulder. I glanced over to see Kyle asleep with his head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes before lifting his slumbering frame into my arms. I carried him to his room and pulled the sheets over him.

"Goodnight, kid." I whispered, heading towards the door.

"Night Dad." a sleepy voice replied as I froze.

Dad? Dad! I am not that old!

**********Break***********

**Kyle's POV**

"Hey Hal?" I called as we sat down for breakfast.

"What?" he replied, sliding a plate of burnt toast across the table.

"What happens to me when we're done training?" I softly asked as he shrugged.

"Guardians will assign you where they want you."

"I kinda like it here."

"You don't have much of a choice, kid."

"But, I haven't even finished school yet." I replied as he put a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Sorry."

"And I like staying with you." I whispered as he transferred his attention from his plate to me.

He groaned as he got up and left the kitchen. Did I say something wrong? I stabbed at my greasy sausage in silence until a sheet of paper was dropped in front me.

"What's this?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Adoption papers…Well, I thought that you could stay with me and… Never mind. It's a stupid idea and you'll eighteen in like eight months." He mumbled as he reached across the table.

I quickly pulled the paper out of his grasp. We stared at each other for a while before he returned his attention back to his breakfast. I slid the paper that now held my signature over to him. He looked at me as I smiled.

"Does this mean I get to call you Dad now?" I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"No. You can call me Hal."

"What about Father?"

"No."

"Daddy?"

"No."

"What about Pops? Do you like Pops?"

"Kyle-"

"Ha! That wasn't a no!"


	3. Chapter 3: A King's Kid

**Chapter 3: A King's Kid**

**Thar's POV**

I paced nervously as my wife screamed in agony. I froze as everything fell silent. I nearly burst through the doors as a baby started crying. Throwing the doors open, I stepped inside. I reached for Berra's hand as she lay panting. A sudden scream broke my focus.

"His eyes! His eyes!" The nurse screamed as I took a look at my newborn son and gasped.

Purple… Impossible. This cannot be true. My only child… a monster.

I screamed in rage grabbing the crying child out of the nurse's arms. I struck Berra's cheek roughly before dropping the bastard into her arms.

"Witch!"

"No! Thar! I did nothing!" she cried as I fumed.

"You know of the curse! The one with purple eyes will bring nothing but death and destruction. He will release the evil one! He must perish now!" I screamed before taking the bastard from her arms.

Dragging her off of the bed, I pushed the child into her arms.

"This is your doing! Correct the wrong you have committed and reclaim the life you have conceived!" I ordered before storming out.

**********Break**********

**Berra's POV**

Quickly fleeing the castle, I carried the child away from civilization and into the depths of the sea. I looked into his evil eyes before lowering him onto a reef. Purple. The Idylist's mark of power.

"You are no longer any of my concern. May the sea claim your life soon. You shall die so that we may live… Garth."

**********Five Years Later**********

**Arthur's POV**

"Be careful, your majesty. I sense danger near the reef." Topo stated as I completely ignored him and studied the reef.

"I thought I saw something move." I murmured as I dismounted my seahorse and moved closer to the reef.

"Your Highness, we should go." one of my guards stated nervously.

Pushing back some seaweed, I came face-to-face with an unclothed child. He gasped before he screamed and started to swim away from me.

"Stop. I won't hurt you." I said as I grabbed his foot and tried dragging him back towards me as he screamed.

He cried and kicked as I held tightly to his struggling form. The child couldn't be any older than four... perhaps five?

"Your Highness! Let it go! It will kill us all!" my guards screamed.

"It is only a child." I responded as the child began to tire and started to calm down.

"Your Highness! The eyes! The eyes! You know of the prophecy! He'll kill us all!" Topo screamed as he used his tentacles to protect himself.

"Enough of this! A mere child could not possible cause any harm." I responded as they fell silent.

Turning, the boy around, my eyes widened when I saw his violet eyes. His body trembled in fear as I held him close. I could see every rib and bone on the starving boy… The sea has not been kind to the child.

"You have nothing to fear, little one. You are under the protection of the king."

"Your highness, we must return to Atlantis. Tomorrow, we have a long journey to Shayeris." One of my guards stated as I nodded.

"Indeed."

"Sire, you're not taking the child, are you? If the child enters-" Topo began.

"Topo, that is enough. Until, I find who the boy belongs to, he shall remain with me." I replied before mounting my seahorse with the squirming child still in my grasp.

**********Break**********

**Mera's POV**

"Darling! You've returned!" I exclaimed as Arthur entered carrying a bundle.

"Yes, my love… I found someone when I journeyed to Tritonis today."

"Who?" I asked hesitantly.

"A child." He replied, holding out the bundle as I moved closer.

Slowly, pulling the pieces of fabric back, I found a sleeping child with thick, curly dark hair. I frowned as I noticed the poor condition the boy was in. Poor child.

"Where did you find him?" I asked, stroking his thick hair.

"The child was abandoned on Mercy Reef… the very same reef I was left to die on." He replied solemnly.

"Do you think he is an orphan?" I asked as Arthur shook his head.

"Mera, the boy's eyes are purple." He stated quietly as I quickly withdrew my hand.

"How could you? You know of the prophecy-"

"Damn the prophecy! You know the prophecies are part of the reason that I ended up on that same damned reef! My hair color is the reason I was cast out and left to die! Yet, my prophecy was wrong about me! Why should the boy be any different? Just because of the color of his eyes does not mean that he should perish!" he shouted as the boy woke and immediately started crying.

"He is afraid?" I questioned as Arthur nodded.

"He fears all."

"The sea is a dangerous place for one so small." I stated quietly as Arthur tried to hush the screaming boy.

Perhaps the prophecy is wrong.

**********Break**********

**Arthur's POV**

The next morning, the boy was fitted and received the most expensive uniform. A tutor had been hired for the child. The child received the finest of everything that Atlantis had to offer.

Yet, the child would let no one near. The boy spent the entire day cowering under the bed he'd received. Peering under the bed, I could see the boy trembling under the bed as he looked out at me.

"Come here, little one. I shall not hurt you." I stated softly as he slowly crawled towards me.

Taking a seat on the bed, I held him in my lap as a tiny hand reached up to pull at a strand of my hair.

"Do you like my hair, is that it?" I asked as he peered up at me curiously. "You have no idea what I'm saying, do you?"

Innocent eyes only stared at me as I sighed.

"You know, you're not the only one who was abandoned… I was left on that very same reef as a baby. All because of the color of my hair… Atlanteans are very strange people, little one. They cannot accept what is different. But, I can. I was born different and yet I am the king." I stated as little hands were placed on either side of my face.

"You don't seem very dangerous to me, little one… If only I knew your name. If only I knew where you came from. If only…" I began before taking the little hands into my own and squeezing them softly.

"Yet, I suppose it matters not. Your heritage is of no importance to me. You shall stay here. You will learn to speak, little one. I shall give you the best care and perhaps one day, we'll find out who you are."

**********Three Years Later**********

**Garth's POV**

"Arthur! Arthur!" I yelled as I swam towards him.

He smiled as he held out his arms to me. I swam into his embrace and smiled as he hugged me tightly.

"Hello, little one."

"I missed you!" I shouted.

"I missed you as well. Have you been doing well with your lessons?" He asked as I nodded proudly. "Good boy."

"Your highness." Topo greeted as he swam in.

Arthur set me down as I pressed myself against his leg and peered out at the octopus. I still don't like fish.

"What is it?"

"King Thar has requested your presence in Shayeris tomorrow." Topo stated as Arthur groaned.

"I just returned home."

"He said it was urgent, Sire."

"Very well. I shall speak to my queen and prepare for the journey."

"Arthur! I want to go!" I shouted excitedly as he looked down at me.

"I think it'd be better if you remained here." He softly responded as I shook my head.

"Please!" I begged as he sighed.

"I suppose a quick trip wouldn't hurt."

**********Break**********

"Wait for me here, little one. I shall be back soon." Arthur instructed as I agreed to stay with the seahorses.

About ten minutes later, I had a bad feeling that someone was watching me. I slowly turned to find a blonde haired man looking at me strangely. I backed against one of the seahorses as he came closer.

"The prince has returned, just as I foresaw the vision eight years ago." The man murmured as I quickly swam past him.

"Arthur! Arthur!" I screamed, swimming into the palace.

I didn't stop until I was safe in his arms. He looked at me in shock as did the other people in the room. I pointed at the door as he raised an eyebrow.

"Um Arthur, care to explain?" a man with a crown asked.

"Well, I found him on a reef and I took him in three years ago... I believe he was abandoned." Arthur stated as the man nodded.

"Such a pity. It would have been more merciful to have just killed the child then leave it to the sea." The crowned man stated.

"You… You said you found him on a reef. Wh-which reef?" A woman with a crown asked uneasily.

"Mercy Reef."

"No!" the woman screamed as I peeked out at them.

Everyone in room looked at me in horror as I clung tighter to Arthur.

**Arthur's POV**

"It must be executed now!" one of them screamed.

"The curse has been brought upon us!" Another shouted.

"His eyes! His eyes!"

"Enough!" I shouted, bringing my trident down as the boy clung tighter to me.

"I told you to kill him!" Thar shouted at Berra, who cowered.

"I demand to know what has happened!" I yelled as they turned to look at me.

"His name is Garth… He was our child and our curse. You know that a boy with purple eyes will free the evil one, Slizzath. That is why he must perish." Thar stated as I looked down at the boy with fear in his eyes.

"No. He will not perish. The child belongs to me now." I declared as they all looked at me with betrayal in their eyes.

"You cannot possibly-"

"Thar, you are only the king of Shayeris. I rule all of Atlantis, which includes Shayeris. You will do well to remember that." I threatened as they bowed.

"Yes, sire." He hissed.

Turning swiftly, I carried Garth out of the palace and towards the stables.

**Thar's POV**

I watched them leave with my only son.

"Berra, you lied to me."

"I'm, I'm sorry, Thar. I thought he would-"

"You thought wrong. If the prophecy comes true, you will be responsible for the destruction of Atlantis."

"Darling, what must I do?" she asked as I glared at her.

"He must not be allowed to live… Hire one of the mercenaries."

**********Break**********

**Garth's POV**

"Arthur, what will happen to me?" I asked.

"Nothing. You are the only heir to Shayeris. You have royal blood. Soon, everyone will know who you are." he stated.

"Do I have to live there now?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Only if you wish, however you may stay here."

"I want to stay with you." I replied as he nodded.

"Very well. It's late. You may retire for the evening."

Exiting the throne room, I passed Mera on the way.

"I have a name now." I softly stated as she nodded.

"So I've heard… Congratulations, Prince."

"It's just Garth. Just Garth." I replied as she nodded.

"Goodnight." She stated before entering the throne room.

I then headed towards my chambers and dropped down onto the bed. I sighed and closed my eyes as a million different thoughts flooded my mind.

I'm a prince. I have a name. I'm the future king of Shayeris. I'm-

My thoughts stopped as a hand was suddenly clamped over my mouth. My eyes widened in alarm as an unknown figure smiled down at me.

"I'd keep quiet if I were you, boy. Things could get rather messy." The merman hissed as I caught a glimpse of his blood red tail.

He then removed his hand and before I could even scream, a wad of seaweed was shoved into my mouth and tied painfully tight around my head. I whimpered as my hands were bound. I struggled as he drew a knife. No! I kicked out and struck the coral table beside the bed and it shattered over the floor.

"Damn brat!" he hissed, grabbing my throat.

Arthur! Help me!

**Arthur's POV**

Merra and I looked up as a crash came from up above… That was Garth's room.

Rising from my throne, I hurried towards his room and knocked on the door.

"Garth, are you all right?" I called only to receive no answer.

"You have exactly two seconds to open this door!" I yelled.

Seconds passed before I practically knocked the damn thing down. Throwing the door open, I froze when I saw Garth bound and gagged pressed against a merman with a knife at his throat. Tears fell from his eyes. Quickly recovering, I pointed my trident at them.

"Release the boy! Now!"

"I decline your request, Sire. However, I suggest you drop your trident, act like nothing happened, walk away and tell your guards to desist." he smugly replied.

"What do you want?" I hissed, gesturing for my guards to put their weapons down.

"That's for you to decide. I work for the highest price, Sire."

"Release the boy and you shall receive your just reward."

"Once again, I decline your request." He sneered before pushing the blade deeper into the boy's throat.

"Stop!" I shouted, dropping the trident.

"Excellent decision." He mocked before shoving Garth towards the balcony.

"I'll give you whatever you desire if you release him!" I shouted.

He opened his mouth to reply, but he was quickly cut off as a jet of water separated him from Garth. I looked up to see Mera glaring down at the assassin as she continued to drive wave after wave into him as I hurried over to Garth and untied him. He wrapped his arms around my neck as he sobbed.

"Hush now, little one. You're safe. No one shall hurt you again." I whispered.

**********Break**********

"Sire, we posted our best guards round the prince's room as you instructed. We have also interrogated the prisoner and he has refused to talk." The captain of my guards stated as I nodded.

"No matter. I think I have a good idea who employed them… See if you can get anything else out of him. You are dismissed." I replied as he bowed before leaving the room.

I then turned to Topo.

"Topo, I want the assassin executed tomorrow… and I want it done in public. Everyone is to attend." I ordered as he nodded and left to prepare.

**********Break**********

**Garth's POV**

I sat beside Arthur and Mera as I craned my neck to look into the arena. The merman who tried to kill me last night was chained down. The stands in the arena were filled with all of the citizens of Atlantis and the sea creatures. The kings and queens of Tritonis,Thierna Na Oge, Shayeris, Xebel, and Sub Diego were seated across from us.

Arthur suddenly stood and beckoned me to also stand. I twisted my hands uneasily as all eyes were on us. I felt myself inching closer and closer to him as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Last night, an assassin had been hired to murder the prince of Shayeris. An act of treason was committed against the crown and such treason shall not be tolerated. The punishment for going against the crown is death." He proclaimed as several sharks began circling the assassin.

His trident was slammed on the ground as the sharks all at once began tearing hunks of flesh and scales off of the merman. His ear shattering screams of pain will be forever burned into my memory. I felt sick to my stomach as I watched the merman being eaten alive. I nearly vomited as a cloud of blood surfaced.

"Any act of violence against the prince will be considered an act of violence against me. Not only is the prince the heir to Shayeris, he is also the heir to all of Atlantis. He is to be my successor." Arthur stated as my mouth nearly fell open.

If I'm the heir to all of Atlantis… That means I'm his adopted son.

**********Break**********

I threw the shell as far as I could. Tusky quickly caught it and returned it as I patted my pet walrus.

"Good boy, Tusky. Good boy."

Soon we were playing hide and go seek. Swimming away from him, I discovered an underground cavern. Making sure no one was looking, I swam into the cavern. I gazed around at the ancient writings and symbols littering the cave walls and gasped as I looked at what was in the center of the room. A hideous statue.

The monstrosity had the face of the man and the body of a crustacean. Crab claws and spikes protruded everywhere. A trident was held in the creature's claw. Small sea creatures and seaweed was carved onto its body.

Amazed by the statue, I moved closer and touched the trident.

Immediately, I was thrown against a wall as a bright red light flooded the entire tomb. I gasped as the statue came to life. I barely breathed as the hideous creature smiled down darkly at me.

**Arthur's POV**

My mouth nearly fell open as a bright red light flooded one part of the ocean. No. That is the coordinates of the tomb of the evil one. No… Garth.

**Thar's POV**

I watched in horror as a bright red light flooded a certain spot. No. Slizzath.

**Garth's POV**

"Nephew, welcome." The beast stated.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"Come now. We're family, my child. What is your name?"

"Garth." I meekly replied.

"You look like your father." It stated before lifting me by one of its claws. "You even inherited his abilities… Abilities that I require."

I was suddenly dropped as a trident pierced his claw. I could see Thar standing there with his eyes narrowed.

"Slizzath."

"Hello brother." the creature stated. "Allow me to show you how much I've enjoyed being imprisoned for the past eight years!" he shouted as his clawed hand impaled Thar's chest.

The creature took pleasure as it watched the light leave its brother's eyes. Petrified, I couldn't move. The creature was suddenly forced back as a tidal wave forced it against the wall. Arthur soon appeared along with an army.

Crawling over to the dying king, he looked into my eyes and held out his hand to me. Not knowing what else to do, I took his hand and gasped as black energy began flowing into my veins… Magic.

"S-stop h-him, my s-son." he whispered with his dying breath.

The magic stopped flowing as soon as he stopped breathing. I swallowed before turning to find Arthur's army slaughtered on the floor. Arthur was currently trying to contain the monstrosity.

I screamed as Arthur suddenly dropped to the floor with a gaping hole in his chest.

**Arthur's POV**

Trying to stay conscious, I looked at Garth as he screamed. Ancient markings soon covered his body as his purple eyes actually glowed… A sorcerer? Dark energy flowed from his fingertips as the small child forced Slizzath back.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Father." Garth hissed as his magic continued to force the deadly creature back.

Slizzath was screaming in pain as his shell started to burn away. Soon, nothing remained but charred bits and a red trident.

**********Break**********

Days later, I awoke in the hospital wing of Poseidonis. Mera and Garth were beside me as I looked down at my bandaged chest.

"Darling, you are alright." Mera whispered as she kissed my cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Garth asked meekly, eyeing my chest.

"I've had worse, little one." I replied, ruffling his curly dark hair.

"My lady-" Topo began before breaking off as he noticed that I as awake.

"What is it?" Mera sharply asked.

"Queen Berra is here to see the prince." He stated uneasily.

Mera and I swapped glances before looking down at the boy.

I climbed out of the bed as Mera tried pushing me back down.

"The doctors said-"

"Not now, dearest." I replied, heading to the throne room with Garth trailing behind me.

I settled into my seat with Garth beside me. Soon Berra entered with a few of her own guards. She bowed as I inclined my head.

"My consolations for your loss." I stated as she nodded.

"Thank you… As you know, Thar is dead and he only sired one child. Shayeris is without a king… The council and I wish for the prince to return home." she stated, eyeing Garth.

"I am home." he replied before turning to me. "I can stay here, right?" he whispered as I nodded.

"I decline your offer." Garth stated as she bowed.

"Very well… Should you change your mind, you know where to find us." She stated before turning to leave.

"Arthur… I want to stay with you." He said as he climbed onto my lap.

"And so you shall, little one." I replied, stroking his curly hair.

"I love you… Father." He stated as he lightly hugged my waist.

"And I love you as well, my son."


End file.
